civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Scotland (Robert I Bruce)
Scotland led by Robert I Bruce is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from Leugi, zewi833, JFD, Janbourta, and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Scotland With a history dating back to the Roman occupation of Britain, Scotland has long been renowned as a cultural stronghold in the north of Europe. Early in its history, the Pictish Confederation spanned almost the entire region, with the Gaels of Ireland coming later to inhabit the west coast. After years of war, the nation was consolidated into the Kingdom of Alba, overwhelmingly the among the most powerful kingdoms in the British Isles. Facing invasion from England, the Scottish Wars of Independence were triggered, and continue to live on in the memory of many romanticists in modern-day Scotland. In later years, the crowns of the often-feuding nations of Scotland and England were made into one, forming the United Kingdom. In the 19th and 20th centuries, Scotland became known for its industry and technological growth, attracting immigrants from all over the world to come and work in places such as the shipbuilding region of the Clyde. During both world wars, Scotland participated fully, and though it took many losses, it came through as a major fighting force, renowned to this day. During later political regimes of the 20th century, movements such as Thatcherism were unpopular among many Scots, sparking Scotland’s independence movement. With the coming of the SNP to power in 2007, a referendum on Scottish independence was scheduled for the 18th of September 2014. Robert I Bruce Never brought up to be king, Robert the Bruce rose to prominence when the Scottish throne was left for the taking of Edward I of England. Though he had little experience with administration and military, he was able to successfully command an army to recreate the nation of Scotland, fashioned out of the turmoil of almost forty years of instability. Often revered as one of Scotland’s greatest kings, he is a widely respected figure in poetry, literature, music and art to this day. Bruce’s reign is both a time of greatness and collapse, making his time in power one of the most interesting and important on Scottish history. Dawn of Man King Robert I, legendary monarch and enlightened ruler of Scotland, your realm awaits your command. A bastion of freedom, your nation resisted outside rule for nearly a millennium; bravely fighting off invasion after invasion by even the greatest of empires. Through your cunning and ambition, you succeeded in claiming the throne of Scotland from the very foreigners so despised in your land, who ascended through a series of events only God could foresee. With the throne thus claimed and popular support on your side, you defeated the army of Edward I, the English monarch whom you had previously driven from your lands, and one of the greatest threats your nation had ever faced. It was your actions which established a tenuous peace between your warring Kingdoms, fostering a common history which culminated in the union of the two kingdoms under a Scottish monarch in the year 1707. Yet your legacy is one of ensuring the protection of the culture and freedom of the Scottish people, for which you shall forever be remembered. Robert the Bruce, general and king, Scotland once more has enemies encroaching on her land. The Scottish people are in need of a great general once more, to send homeward those who would threaten the sovereignty of their Kingdom. Will you fend off all foes that may threaten your nation? Will you ensure that Scotland is the land of the brave and free? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to the domain of free men. Be warned that we will fight dearly for our lives if it comes to that. Introduction: A great king you are! Tell me, do your people hold liberty dearly to their hearts? Or do they forsake it? Defeat: What I feared has happened. An enemy of the worst kind has triumphed over us. Defeat: You may take our lands, but you may never take our freedom. We will return. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = +3 Happiness * +1 Gold per city}} Gold * 2 Magistrates |rewards = Receive one melee infantry unit on each Clan Castle tile}} Claims, Colonies, and Crimes Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now wearing your kilts and listening to your bagpipe music. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Pouakai: XML * Sukritact: Civ icon * Leugi: Clan Castle model and icon * zwei833: Gallowglass model * Janboruta: All other art * JFD: Lua * Viregel: Civilopedias * 101 Strings Orchestra: Peace Theme * Royal Scots Dragoon Guard: War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Northern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Scotland Category:United Kingdom